Yes Ma'am
by lilly625
Summary: Embry learns a valuable lesson in respect. Rated M for a reason; smut


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just having some fun with her characters.

Summary: Embry learns a valuable lesson in respect. Rated M for a reason; smut

**Important**: There are three things you need to know about this story before you read,

1st there is no such thing as imprinting so there is no Emily, Claire, Kim, or Rachel,

2nd Seth is not Leah's brother,

3rd Sam and Leah never dated.

* * *

><p>Leah POV:<p>

Damn, I hate this fucking pack, you would think that because I am the only girl that I would get some respect, but no it's always the same "clean this" "do that" "I want this" you wouldn't believe the shit they expect me to do. Of course, I always make them pay for it dearly.

Oh yeah, I'm Leah by the way and I'm the only female werewolf there is. And having to deal with 9 very demanding male wolfs for the past two years all by myself can get very irritating.

After that idiot, Bella killed herself cliff diving two years ago, and Jacob the moron, decided to go nuts and go running through Forks as a wolf, and giving some pour old women a heart attack, we were all banished from are home, and are now living in the middle of nowhere.

We built are self's a huge house, we all have our own rooms, and all the guys have varies jobs in the town that is about 80 miles away, doing things like bartending, oil changes, construction, mechanics, that sort of thing, and of course that make them dirty as hell all the time, and guess who gets to clean up after them, Me.

I do all the shopping, cooking and cleaning and I have to keep them all satisfied on top of that. Of course that is the one thing I do not complain about because I am always in charge of that. That little arrangement started about 6 months after we had to leave are home and Sam said that we had to keep a low profile, so no one was allowed to know where we lived, and we could not associate with anyone outside the pack.

Things had started to get tense in the house, and the guys were constantly at each other's throats. Until one day when Paul and Jake were in the middle of what was probably there 10th argument that day, I got fed up and pushed them apart and dropped down on my knees, and ripped Jakes shorts off and starting sucking his dick. Everyone in the room stopped and just stood there watching me blow Jake with their mouths open in shock.

By the time Jake exploded down my throat, all the guys were standing around me rubbing them self's threw their shorts trying to relive some of the pressure. I look up from my kneeling position and smiled "now this is how it's going to work" I said looking around at all of them "Everyone is going to stop arguing and start doing everything I tell you to do. And everyone will be satisfied. Does everyone understand?" They all just stood there like idiots, staring at me with their mouths still hanging open. "ANSWER ME" I yelled and they all said "yes Leah" at the same time.

I thought for a second and decided I was going to demand some respect "And when we are having play time, I want you to call me ma'am" and again they all just looked at me "I don't hear you" I scolded "Yes ma'am "they finally replied. "Good, this is going to be fun" I said smiling, and then one at a time sucked them all dry.

Over time we have gotten a lot more adventurous with each other, I have even got them doing things to each other, they all still prefer me but they always do what I tell them and I know they enjoy every minute of it, and they always want to help give me mine.

So here I am a little less irritated from thinking about my boys and are play time, cleaning up the mess they left behind from breakfast and doing the laundry. I'm on my hands and knees cleaning the kitchen floor when Seth and Embry walks in the door just now getting home from work because they were working nights a factory in town, tracking grease all over the floor I just washed.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Will you guys take your shoes off at the door I just washed the floor" I said struggling not to scream at them. "Sorry Leah we weren't thinking" Seth said backing up to take is shoes off with a guilty look on his face but Embry just keep on walking through the kitchen laughing. "Oh you are so going to pay for that Embry, just you wait."

A week later Seth and Embry are in the living room, watching some sports game on the TV, Seth is sitting on the couch and Embry is on the floor. I walk in the living room and walk up behind the couch and wrap my arms around Seth, and start kissing the back of his neck, running my hands up and down his extremely muscular chest. Seth is one of my favorites because he so sexy and so sweet and he always does what I ask him to do, usually without question. But right now I am out for revenge.

"How about you help me with a little pay back" I whisper in Seth ear, as I continue to kiss up and down is neck and I reach further down and start rubbing on his now Harding cock. Seth reaches behind him to pull me closer to his mouth and whispers "you know I will baby" and pulls me into one of his toe curling kisses. A shiver runs down my spine and I am instantly wet, good god the things this man can do with his mouth is amazing.

Seth all of a sudden pulls me over the back of the couch never breaking the kiss and I land in his lap giggling. But the laughing mood vanishes almost immediately as he lifts me up by my hips and has me straddling his lap grinding his now rock hard dick in to my dripping wet center. "May I please you ma'am" he says grinding himself a little harder against me waiting for permission; my boys always ask permission first.

"Can I play too ma'am" Embry all but forgotten says from the floor. I look over at Embry and then back at Seth "I don't know Seth what do you think, should we let Embry play too" I say, as Seth takes off my shirt and bra and attaches his mouth to my right nipple and tweaking the left with one hand while his the other arm is wrapped around my bottom, still helping me to grind my hips into him. "Whatever you wish ma'am" Seth mumbles against my skin.

Embry, looking very happy gets up off the floor and starts to walk over to us rubbing himself threw his shorts. "what do you think you are doing? Did I say you could please yourself? And I certainly haven't said you can play yet" I scolded him. He stops all movement and looks at me afraid of doing the wrong thing again. "Now I want you to take all your clothes off and come sit next to Seth and I. But I do not touch anything! Not me, not Seth and not yourself, all I want you to do is watch, do you understand" "yes ma'am" Embry replies following my orders.

I turn my attention back the Seth. Mmm this man is fine. I weed me fingers into his hair, as he is still sucking on my breasts, I love the feeling of his mouth and hands on my skin. He is circling and nibbling my nipple using his teeth and lips, with just the right amount of pressure, driving all the nerves in my body into frenzy, like I said before this man can do wonders with his mouth.

I reach down and lift Seth shirt off him. I watch as I run my hands over the muscles in his tight forearms, feeling his pulse threw his veins, and down over his chiseled pecks and rock hard stomach then back up over his broad shoulders and then down his back that is flexed, from his tight hold on me. God I am so turned on right now.

I start to stand up but Seth does not want to let me go "ma'am?" he looks up at me with confusion. And I smirk down at him "don't worry baby, you will be rewarded" I reassure him and he lets me go. I stand and remove my shorts and panties, reaching down my own chest and stomach, until I reach my center running my fingers threw my wet folds gathering my juices and sucking them into my mouth keeping eye contact with Seth. Then I look over at Embry, and he is panting with his hands griping the couch cushion tightly, trying not to touch anything.

"Do you want a taste" I ask them, "Yes ma'am" they both respond at the same time. And I move my hand back down and gathering more of my juices on my fingers, and move back over to the couch. I kneel down where I have one leg in between each of their legs, and lean over to Embry where we are face to face "You like the way I taste don't you Embry? You want me to give you the first taste don't you?" "Yes ma'am" Embry says with his mouth already open, and I lift my fingers up and into Seth's mouth.

"Mmmm" Seth moans out while sucking my fingers into his mouth. Embry looks at me in complete confusion and I just smirk at him, turning my head to look at Seth "did you like that Seth" I ask him "Yes ma'am you taste so good on my tongue. I want more. I want to taste you completely. I want to have your whole beautiful pussy in my mouth, eating you out like you have never been eaten out before."

"Mmmm" I moan out at Seth wards, I lean all the way back, where I am bent almost in half off the couch with my head almost touching the floor, giving the guys the perfect view of my pussy. And start to run my fingers threw my folds over my clit circling it a couple of times and then pushing two fingers into my sex.

"Please ma'am! Please, I want some, please" Embry begs me. And I sit back up and look at him "Do you think you deserve some Embry, after the way you treated me last week?" And a look crosses Embry's face. He looks like a deer caught in head lights as he realizes what I am talking about. "I am so sorry Ma'am. I was very disrespectful and should have never walked through the kitchen with greasy shoes, I will never do it again, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, please." Embry rambles on.

I touch my fingers to his lips to silence him, and he quits speaking immediately and takes a large breath in threw his nose and I know he can smell my arousal on my fingers. "Now Embry how good of a lover would I be if I just let you off that easily. You must be punished and I know just how I'm going to punish you" I say to him.

I then move to a kneeling position on the floor in front of Seth and pull off his shorts. "You have been such a good boy Seth, I think you deserve your reword now" I tell him, and I take his cock into my mouth and completely down my throat, deep-throating him in one stroke. "Oh god, yeah" Seth moan, and I start to bobbing my head up and down, with one hand at the base of his dick, and the other rubbing his balls.

I feel his hands run into my hair and down the back of my neck as I continue to suck on his cock. Not wanting to leave him out completely I reach over and start to rub lightly over Embry's very hard cock and I hear him moan out, relieved at any attention I give him.

I release Seth cock and move up to whisper "I want you to eat me out until I exploded all over your face, and then fuck me harder then you have ever fucked anyone in your life" into Seth ear, and then move to kneel in front of Embry running my nose up and down his length lightly.

Seth gets up off the couch and moves in behind me and places light kiss on my ass cheeks spreading me open for him, and takes one long lick from my clit to my asshole, circling the tight hole and then plunging his tongue right into me, pumping in and out of me a couple of time, causing me to moan out. "Ohhhh, yeah that's it baby." Seth, then placing wet open mouth tongue kisses, all the way down to my now aching clit. Sucking it into his mouth, while squeezing my ass in his strong hands, and working me so hard I could barely see straight.

My chest is leaning into Embry crotch, with my face buried into his chest, while I am moaning and squirming from the magic that is called Seth mouth. I can feel Embry cock twitching underneath me, and I know that if Embry does not get any real attention soon he is going to be in pain. So I lean my head down and start to run the tip of my tongue around the head of his dick to spread the per cum on the tip of his rock hard cock, and then start to run my tongue up and down the underside of his length.

I can see Embry's hands gripping in the couch cushions so hard, that I half expect him to start ripping it to shreds, and I finally take his whole cock into my mouth. Embry throws his head back with his eye's rolling back into his head and moans.

Just then Seth, still sucking on my clit plunges three of his long fingers into my tight pussy and starts to thrust hard into me curling his fingers, to hit the sweet pot deep inside me, and I release Embry cock from my mouth, "YES, that's it Seth, right there. Don't stop. Don't stop. Harder baby! Harder" and then exploded around Seth fingers and all over his face.

As I'm coming down from my orgasm, Seth and I both stand up, I straddle Embry's lap making sure to angle his dick so it rest like a sausage in between my thick folds, and Seth moves in behind me also straddling Embry's lab behind me, and in one quick fluid motion slides his long hard length slowly into my dripping wet pussy. He is moving so slowly, I can feel every inch of his length as it slid in and out of me with the most delicious sounds leaving both my boys mouths.

With Seth fucking me on top of Embry, I am so wound up, that I can already feel my stomach start to tighten, as anther orgasm starts to creep up, and threaten to explode again. But I can't have that yet; I always give my boys what they need to. So I look into Embry's eyes and say "Do you think you have leaned your lesson yet baby. What are you going to do the next time I ask something of you? Are you going to be a bad boy and need to be punish again? Or are you going to be a good boy, so next time you could be the one that gets to eat and fuck my pussy?"

Embry is breathing hard, trying to control his movements, enjoying the feeling of my clit being thrust forward into his dick, by Seth fucking me on top of him. Seth starts picking up speed and thrust even harder in to me. "Oh God" Embry yells out, "Please! Ma'am Please, I will do anything you ask of me. I will be a good boy from now on I promise. Please let me touch you. Please" he begs, "tell me what you want to do Embry. Tell me how, you want to touch me" I egg him on.

"I want to feel your dipping wet pussy on my fingers, and be able taste you like I didn't get to before. I want to feel your firm breast in the palm of my hands and I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours as I watch Seth fuck the ever living shit out of you." Embry pants out in between breaths.

So turned on by Embry's wards I crash my mouth into his and we start making out like crazy. I reach down to where Seth and I are joined and push two fingers inside my self fucking myself along with Seth for a minute gathering my juices for him. And then bring my hand back up to Embry's mouth and touch his lips spreading a little bit on his lips with my fingers. Embry looks me in the eyes looking for permission to taste it.

"Go ahead baby. You can touch me." I say giving him permission to finally do want he wants to do. His tough comes out and licks his lips tasting me and then pulls my fingers into his mouth sucking my fingers dry "Mmmmm that's what I wanted, you always taste Soooo Damn Goooood" Embry moan out.

Then he starts to thrust his hips into me while cupping my breasts into his hands and pinching my nipples in between his index finger and thumb, while pulling me into another searing kiss and allowing me to taste myself on his lips.

Finally Embry can't take it anymore and whispers into my ear "can you please let me get up and I can feel your mouth around my aching cock, and so Seth and I can both fuck you so hard, you start to see stars." I push back on Seth and we both move, allowing Embry room to move.

I move over to the side of the couch lean over the arm, with my legs spread open, and Seth waste no time settling back in between my legs thrusting into me deeper than before, and we both moan out with pleasure at the new angle. Embry moves to a kneeling position on the couch in front of me, and also waste no time trusting into my mouth.

With Seth ponding harder and harder into my pussy and reaching around to my clit rubbing faster and faster, and Embry fingers wrap in my hair, fucking my mouth "Yes this is want I wanted ma'am, good god I love seeing Seth plunge into your tight little pussy, with your tits bouncing with ever thrust, while I fuck your gorgeous mouth. Seeing my long hard cock move in and out of your radiant mouth just does things to me, I can't describe.

Now with Embry and Seth both thrusting hard into me I know both my boys are close to their release. So I reach over and start playing with Embry balls, rubbing and fondling them in my hands, and Embry starts grunting and picking up speed, the rubber band that has been so tight in my stomach is now tighter than ever, and the three of us are so engrossed in the pleasure we are giving each other, that it finally snaps, I exploded hard, moaning into Embry's cock and around Seth dick.

Still coming down from my phenomenal orgasm, I feel both Seth, and Embry grunts and thrusts start to become erratic, and just a few more thrusts later, Seth spills his seed into my pussy, and Embry not fair behind, spilling his down the back of my throat.

With a final few thrust now coming down from there orgasms, all of us fall into a sweaty mess on the couch panting. That is when I catch movement out the corner of my eye, and I see Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul, Quil, Collin and Brady all in the door way with their shorts down to their ankles rubbing their dick watching us with smiles on their faces.

I turn to them and smirk, "Well look at all of you. Did you boy's enjoy the show?"

* * *

><p>please let me know what you think :)<p> 


End file.
